


Мы обречены на забвение

by AnnaJones



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaJones/pseuds/AnnaJones
Summary: События Гражданской войны, если бы Тони и Ванда были парой





	

— На каком основании такой человек как Ванда Максимофф устроила в Нигерии…

Тони выключил телевизор и положил пульт на тумбочку, но Ванда даже не дрогнула. Она продолжала вглядываться в чёрный экран, словно ожидала, что ведущий продолжит говорить. Но тишина в комнате была давящей, захватывающей в тиски, и девушка повернула голову, внимательно смотря на Старка.

— Я убийца, — с усмешкой прошептала она, и Тони будто изнутри пробрала дрожь.

— Чушь, — довольно резко бросил он. — Ты ни в чём не виновата. Не смей винить себя. Если бы не ты, то погибло бы намного больше людей. Мы оба это знаем. А журналистам лишь бы облить кого-нибудь помоями, выставить в неприглядном свете. Им повод только дай полаять на нас.

— Там ведь были чьи-то дети, родители. Столько людей умерло, — продолжала Ванда, отворачиваясь. Её голос звучал глухо, будто из потустороннего мира, и Старку это не понравилось. Он нахмурился, когда девушка внезапно растянула губы в хищной улыбке. — Я ведь раньше ненавидела тебя, обвиняла в смерти моей семьи, а теперь оказалась на твоём месте. Теперь я тебя понимаю.

— Ты ни в чём не виновата, — повторил Тони, подходя ближе.

Ему больно было смотреть на Ванду, она словно иссохла вся, потускнела. В глазах было столько ужаса от содеянного, вины и раскаяния, а он так хотел, но ничем не мог помочь. Он не уставал каждый раз объяснять ей, что трагедия случилась не по её вине, что она, наоборот, спасла десятки людей, что находились в это время на земле. Она пыталась помочь, просто всё пошло не так, как планировалось. В этом нет ничего страшного, люди умирают каждый день, и даже если груз ответственности лежит именно на ней, то она не имеет права раскисать.

— Прошёл месяц, а я всё ещё прокручиваю в голове тот день. Тони, мне было так страшно, — Старк присел на кровать, и Ванда подняла на него свои испуганные глаза.

Тони помнил тот день, словно это было вчера. Он примчался в штаб сразу же, как только узнал. Его всего трясло и буквально раздирало изнутри. Мысли мухами носились в голове и только мешали, не помогая сосредоточиться и подобрать правильные слова. Ванда выглядела тогда хуже некуда. Расстроенная, потерянная, она молчала, и это было страшнее всего. Вся команда выглядела разбитой, Тони никогда не забудет лицо Стива, который так и не смог объяснить, что же всё-таки произошло. Он промямлил нечто невразумительное и исчез, словно его никогда и не было. Наташа, жутко уставшая, растрёпанная, посоветовала ему успокоить Ванду. После провалившегося задания все чувствовали себя как никогда паршиво.

Ванду гложило чувство вины, оно распространялось по венам, проникало в самую суть, от этого было не избавиться. Ужас от содеянного въелся в кожу, и девушка долго стояла под холодным душем, пытаясь наказать саму себя за провал. Тони молча наблюдал за ней, прислонившись к стене в общей душевой, и Ванда в конце концов расплакалась.

— Не смей винить себя. Рамлоу изначально собирался всех убить. Только благодаря тебе жертв было меньше, — утешал её Старк, пытаясь растереть ледяную кожу полотенцем, а Ванда, размазывая слёзы по щекам, стучала зубами и всё цеплялась за его рубашку, будто за единственное, что держало её в этом мире. — Ты не виновата, — эти три слова Тони повторял изо дня в день в течение месяца, пытаясь заложить эту мысль у Ванды под коркой.

Она то мирилась, то снова закипала, раздирая себя на кусочки, то снова успокаивалась. Три слова уже не имели значения, перестали доносить смысл, теперь это был просто набор звуков, но Тони исправно их повторял, словно заведённый. Ванде казалось, что так он больше пытается убедить самого себя в том, что она не убийца.

— Я помню запах горящей человеческой плоти, Рамлоу кричал, когда горел, — прошептала она, и Старк вздрогнул. Она никогда раньше не говорила о том, что там произошло и что она чувствовала. — Я подняла его в воздух, но он оказался невероятно тяжёлым. Наверное, из-за своего костюма. Я едва смогла его удержать, поднимала всё выше и выше, руки перестали что-либо чувствовать, — Ванда шевельнула пальцами, мелодично звякнули кольца. — А потом… Не знаю, что случилось. Он как рванул. Как огромный огненный шар. Я слышала треск выбитого стекла и люди внизу закричали, понеслись, побежали. Осознание того, что я натворила, пришло сразу.

Тони приобнял Ванду и прижал к себе, целуя в макушку, она уткнулась ему в грудь и тяжело вздохнула.

— Винить можно кого угодно: ГИДРу, Рамлоу, да даже Роджерса за то, что вовремя не обезвредил бомбу. СМИ просто нашли самую слабую точку, решили отыграться на девушке. Ты для них лакомый кусочек: суперспособности, трудное детство, к тому же ты из Соковии. К этой стране во всём мире относились с огромным сочувствием ещё задолго до нападения Альтрона.

— А ещё я встречаюсь с Железным человеком. Чем не повод для нападок? — усмехнулась Ванда, и Тони улыбнулся, прижимая её ещё сильнее.

— У Мстителей есть и враги, и друзья. В нас и камни кидают, и цветами закидывают. Так будет всегда, не стоит принимать это слишком близко к сердцу. Надо жить дальше. Сколько ещё жизней ты спасёшь, никто не знает. Успокоилась?

Ванда кивнула, прикасаясь к пылающим щекам. Тони быстрым движением заправил ей волосы за ухо и чмокнул в висок.

— Пойдём.

— Куда? — удивилась Ванда.

— Прибыл наш госсекретарь. Ты ведь помнишь, что генерала Росса недавно повысили.

Ванда весьма неохотно поплелась следом. Ей совершенно не хотелось встречаться с Россом, она его не любила. Человеком он был жёстким, порой жестоким, прямолинейным. Никогда не врал и не лебезил, и в его глазах Ванда видела непоколебимую уверенность в собственной правоте. Он бы вызывал у неё уважение, если бы она изначально его не презирала и ненавидела.

Когда на экране показали Нью-Йорк, орущего во всю глотку Халка, летающие корабли пришельцев и бегущих в ужасе людей, от глаз Ванды не укрылось, что сидящий рядом Тони весь напрягся. Когда картинка сменилась, показывая разрушенные дома в Соковии, Старк виновато цокнул и взял девушку за руку. Но она этого будто не почувствовала, стеклянным взглядом смотря на то, как роботы крушат её родную страну.

— Лагос, — холодно объявил Росс, и Ванда опустила взгляд, не в силах смотреть на разрушения, что не смогла предотвратить.

Она сжала ладонь Старка, буквально впиваясь в его кожу ногтями.

— Хватит, — одновременно произнесли Стив и Тони, ненадолго столкнувшись взглядами.

— Последние четыре года у вас были безграничные возможности и никакого надзора. И теперь мировая общественность больше мириться с этим не желает. Впрочем, мы нашли выход, — госсекретарь протянул Ванде пухлую стопку бумаг. — Соковианский договор. Одобрен 117 странами.

Повисло неловкое молчание, Росс внимательно всех оглядел, размышляя над чем-то своим. Ванда переплела свои пальцы с пальцами Старка, но они показались ей внезапно ледяными. Она удивлённо обернулась к нему: он был полон непонятной для неё решимости. Будто для себя уже всё решил. Ванда несколько секунд изучала его лицо, слегка виноватый взгляд, кинутый в её сторону, и отдёрнула свою руку, словно ошпарилась кипятком.

Ей изначально не понравился тон Росса, с которым он с ними разговаривал. Ей не понравилось и название договора, и реакция Тони. Она ощущала, как в воздухе медленно расползается недоверие и раздражение. Старк молчал, не вступая в дискуссию, и Ванда поняла, что он уже давно знал о планах госсекретаря. Она не спешила с выводами относительно самой идеи, но в душе росло напряжение. Чувство вины обострилось, и Росс лишь добавлял масла в огонь.

После его ухода легче не стало. Он оставил после себя кучу вопросов, на которые не было ответов. Сэм и Роуди горячо спорили, чуть ли не дымили. Стив, нахмурившись, внимательно вчитывался в договор, игнорируя посторонние звуки. Тони всё время морщился, когда к нему обращались, но лишь молча закатывал глаза, пока его голова покоилась на коленях Ванды. Она задумчиво перебирала волосы Старка, не понимая, что ей сейчас делать. В команде, некогда сплочённой, назревал скандал, голоса Роуди и Уилсона становились всё громче и громче, и Ванде всё больше хотелось где-нибудь спрятаться и заткнуть уши, чтобы ничего не слышать.

— Тони, — тихонько позвала его молчавшая до этого Наташа. — Я тебя не узнаю. Сидишь как воды в рот набрал.

— Он уже со всем определился, — устало произнёс Стив.

— А ты телепат у нас, — раздражённо бросил Старк, поднимаясь.

Ванда провела по его плечу, словно бы нехотя расставаясь с привычной тяжестью его уж больно заумной головы на своих коленях. Пока он распалялся о неком Чарли Спенсере, пытаясь пристыдить команду за совершённые ошибки, Ванда притянула ноги к груди и устало вздохнула. Ей не нравилось, что договор, ещё даже не подписанный, начал раскалывать их дружную компанию. Девушка подсознательно втягивала голову в плечи, понимая, что отчасти в этом виновата и она сама. Голос Тони, любимого и самого дорогого человека, давил на неё бетонной плитой и все его слова о том, что она не должна нести ответственность за произошедшее в Лагосе, испарялись и теряли смысл. Ванде хотелось, чтобы Тони молчал, слышать его обвинительную речь было невмоготу. Она едва сдерживалась от того, чтобы не вскочить и не убежать из комнаты. Слишком по-детски, а она уже давно не ребёнок.

— Нам необходимы вожжи. Я за контроль в любом виде. Без ограничений мы неуправляемы, а значит, ничем не лучше врагов.

Ванда встрепенулась и взглянула на Тони. Его голос был как никогда строг, и она впервые поняла, что до этого не слышала, чтобы он так разговаривал.

— Мы перекладываем ответственность за свои действия на кого-то другого, стороннего, — прошептал Стив, и Ванда перевела взгляд уже на него, внимательно вслушиваясь.

— Речь идёт об Организации Объединённых Наций, — влез Роуди.

— В которой тоже люди со своими интересами, а они переменчивы, — продолжал Роджерс, и сердце Ванды бешено забилось.

— Так вот потому я и здесь. Когда понял, на что способно моё оружие и не в тех руках, то сразу же прикрыл производство.

— При этом успев кое-кому навредить, — подала голос девушка, и все повернулись к ней.

С лица Тони слетела краска, он поджал губы, не ожидав, что Ванда начнёт выяснять отношения прямо здесь.

— Тони! Но это был твой выбор. Если подпишем, то выбирать нам уже не придётся. Что, если нас отправят куда-то против нашей воли или же не пошлют туда, где мы нужны? — резонно заметил Роджерс, отвлекая внимание начинающего взвинчиваться Старка на себя.

— Мы совершили множество ошибок и нам нужен устав, которому мы могли бы следовать, чтобы в дальнейшем этих ошибок избежать.

— Последствий не удастся избежать никогда, — произнёс Роджерс.

— Договор — единственный выход.

— Но не все с ним согласны, — Ванда вскочила. — Условия слишком жёсткие, не прагматичные. Нас пытаются посадить на привязь, а ты этому и рад, хотя всегда был против того, чтобы твою свободу ограничивали.

— Стоп! Подожди, — Тони вскинул руки, призывая Ванду остановиться. — Ты что, на стороне Кэпа?

Ванда моргнула, скрещивая руки на груди. Она растерянно вздохнула.

— Я подписываюсь под каждым его словом. Он прав, нами действительно могут манипулировать, навязать свою политику, а мы не должны быть предвзятыми. Не защищать население какой-либо страны только потому, что США или кто-то ещё не хочет им помогать. Что было с ЩИТом, пока его годами душила ГИДРА? — Ванда сделал шаг к Старку. — Я бы не хотела, чтобы тоже самое произошло с нами. Мы будем как псы, которым что-то прикажут. Нам придётся ждать, пока ООН соберётся, решит, что делать, а в это время Лос-Анджелес захватят новые пришельцы, за считанные секунды снесут город к чертям.

— ООН будет нас сдерживать.

— Но нам это не нужно.

— Если бы месяц назад, когда вас отправляли на задание, тебя не пустили бы в Лагос, то мы бы избежали трагедии!

Ванда в ужасе отшатнулась от Тони, словно он её ударил, и Старк тут же прикусил язык. Не стоило, наверное, этого говорить.

— Мы должны искупить свои грехи. Если мы будем на привязи, то общество будет довольно, и никаких нападок, — вмешалась Наташа, и Тони удивлённо приподнял брови, не ожидав поддержки с её стороны.

— Общество найдёт к чему придраться, — выплюнула Ванда.

— Почему ты на его стороне? — вспылил Старк. — Почему ты не хочешь слушать меня? Я считаю, что нам нужна дисциплина, свод правил, наказание за содеянное… Почему ты меня не поддерживаешь?

— Потому что, Тони, у меня есть и своё мнение, и оно отлично от твоего. Что уж поделать? — Ванда развела руками. — Наказание за содеянное? Думаешь, меня стоило наказать? И как же? Сколько человек я убила? — девушка обвела взглядом присутствующих, чувствуя, как от ужаса у неё дрожит не только голос, но и она сама. — За такое смертная казнь небось полагается? А что насчёт тебя? — она ткнула пальцем ему в грудь. — Ты пытался защитить мир от вторжений и в итоге своими руками создал Альтрона, который и послужил катализатором общественной ненависти к Мстителям. Умер мой брат!

Тони моргнул, вдруг испугавшись, что Ванда залепит ему пощёчину.

— Я чувствую вину и знаю, что говорю. Именно поэтому я и готов прямо здесь и сейчас подписать этот договор!

Ванда устало присела, понимая, что она не в силах переубедить упёршегося рогом Тони.

— Все твои утешительные слова в мой адрес — коту под хвост.

— Я делаю выводы, основываясь на своих ошибках, я готов их искупить, а готовы ли вы?

— Тони, нам действительно нужны вожжи, но не в лице каких-то сторонних организаций, — вздохнул Стив, откидывая договор на стол. — Одно малейшее движение не в ту сторону и нам конец. Я не боюсь наказаний, но они могут быть несправедливыми. Вышестоящие чиновники помешают нам. Вспомни, что произошло в Нью-Йорке. Власти запустили в город ядерную ракету, которая бы уничтожила не только читаури, но и мирное население, если бы не ты.

— Не подпишем нас заставят. Договор нам навяжут, без вариантов. Рано или поздно.

— Сделав крайней меня, — обречённо прошептала Ванда, и Тони растерянно взглянул на неё.

Он помолчал, пытаясь успокоиться, сердце в бешенстве билось, возмущённое тем, что его девушка была не на его стороне. Это обижало.

— Я защищу тебя, — твёрдо заявил Старк, и Ванда опустила взгляд. — Нам будет легче, если мы будем на стороне закона. Не стоит уходить в подполье только потому, что в твоей заднице заиграл юношеский максимализм, — Тони обратился к Стиву, но тот внимательно вчитывался в строки только что пришедшей смс-ки.

Старк заметил, как Роджерс внезапно побледнел и, извинившись, чуть ли не бегом выскочил за дверь. Ванда проводила его недоумённым взглядом.

— Нам надо поговорить, — обратился к ней возмущённый Старк, и девушка закатила глаза, понимая, что её ожидает долгая неприятная ночь, полная ссор и взаимных обвинений. Убивающее её чувство вины по сравнению с этим казалось несущественной мелочью.

***

— Ты должна там быть!

— Я никуда не поеду.

— Тогда подпиши прямо сейчас.

Тони швырнул пару листов, и они веером рассыпались по столу. Ванда несколько секунд смотрела на них и покачала головой.

— Ты меня не понял. Я не уверена, что хочу это подписывать. Ещё не знаю.

— Ты просто ждёшь, что ответит Стив, — Тони сел, аккуратно собирая бумаги по столу. — Боишься, что он всё же согласится, а ты останешься у разбитого корыта, вне закона, и на тебя спустят всех собак.

Ванда поджала губу, когда Тони протянул ей ручку.

— Мы уже говорили, и, по-моему, я ясно выразилась. Разве нет? Ты разобрал для меня каждый пункт этого несчастного соглашения, ради меня расшифровывал непонятные юридические термины, и чем больше ты пытался убедить меня подписать договор, тем больше я понимала, что не хочу этого делать.

— Ты обещала мне подумать.

— Тони, пожалуйста, — она накрыла его руку своей и внимательно взглянула в его тёмные глаза. Она видела на их дне стальное противостояние, упёртость и упрямство, к которым она никак не могла привыкнуть. — Ты навязываешь мне своё мнение, отказываясь меня выслушать.

— Ты говоришь словами Роджерса, а это раздражает. Тебя будто зомбировали.

— Я просто с ним согласна, ты это уже понял.

Тони освободил свою руку и протянул ручку.

— Поверь мне, лучше подписать, иначе проблем не оберёшься.

— Ты не слышишь меня, — печально констатировала девушка. — Тебе плевать, о чём я думаю. Для тебя важно лишь твоё мнение. Но тот факт, что мы спим друг с другом, не говорит, что я должна беспрекословно быть на твоей стороне. И ты можешь ошибаться.

Старк усмехнулся, откидываясь на спинку стула.

— Скрывать не буду, мне обидно, — признался он. — Я был уверен, что ты будешь со мной.

Ванда обхватила себя руками и склонила голову набок, сочувственно глядя на Тони.

— Надеюсь, этот конфликт не выльется в нечто ужасное, — призналась она.

— Я хотел, чтобы ты поехала в Вену с Наташей. Там пройдёт ратификация договора.

— Наташа подпишет? — отстранённо поинтересовалась Ванда, глядя на отсутствующее лицо Старка. Мыслями он был далеко отсюда.

— Да. А также Вижн и Роуди, — Тони был смертельно обижен. Он ощущал себя так, словно его предали, а, впрочем, всё так и было. Ванда сейчас казалась ему чужой, но он не терял надежды её переубедить. Он чувствовал, как она ускользает из-под его влияния, медленно, но верно. Он не хотел, чтобы самый дорогой для него в этом мире человек предал его.

— Ванда, пожалуйста, обещай подумать.

Девушка неуверенно пожала плечами, но, столкнувшись с умоляющим взглядом Старка, всё же заставила себя кивнуть. Она начала сомневаться.

Через несколько часов в новостях сообщили о теракте в венской штаб-квартире ООН, и у Тони чуть микроинфаркт не случился, когда он понял, что чуть не послал Ванду на верную смерть. Всего за доли секунды в его голове успели пронестись страшные картины, от которых трудно было избавиться. Он бы никогда себя не простил, если бы с Вандой что-то случилось. Он бы свою жизнь ради неё отдал. Тони хотел защитить её от нападок людей, сделать так, чтобы в дальнейшем того, что случилось в Лагосе, больше не повторилось. Он и договор-то решил принять не только потому, что он пришёлся ему по душе, просто представился случай уберечь её от ошибок. Только сама Ванда понимать этого не хотела.

***

Слова Вижна о том, что Тони желает избежать нового инцидента, заставили мир Ванды если не рухнуть, то покачнуться. Она в изумлении приоткрыла рот и недоверчиво сделала шаг назад. На секунду ей показалось, что ей лгут прямо в лицо. Проблема была в том, что Вижн врать ещё не научился. В голове вихрем пронеслась мысль, что Старк даже не допустил мысли, что на неё могут напасть. Ему было важнее, чтобы она никого не покалечила. А иначе новый скандал, разбор полётов…

Ванда едва сдержала так и просящиеся на глаза слёзы. Ей было невероятно обидно, что Тони так жестоко с ней поступает. Она не заслужила такого обращение. У неё просто другое видение ситуации, а Тони не хочет этого понимать. Ванда растерянно прислонилась к стене. Теперь все его слова о любви казались ей нереальными, лицемерными. Любящие люди так не поступаю ведь? Нет?

А потом её в ту же секунду охватил гнев. Он посмел командовать ею, посадить под домашний арест! У Ванды от возмущения затряслись руки, и Вижн невольно отшатнулся от неё, когда её глаза полыхнули красным. Её до глубины души сердило, что он посмел ограничивать её свободу. То, что было дано ей природой, её право от рождения. Такое положение вещей крайне удручало, Ванда готова была изорвать всё на куски.

— Где он?

— Старк? — поинтересовался Вижн, и Ванда кивнула. — Улетел в Берлин.

Девушка оттолкнула от себя Вижна, понимая, что Тони повезло. Если бы он сейчас был здесь, ему бы несдобровать. Она бы накинулась на него, требуя объяснить его странное поведение. Она понимала, что Старк стремится её защитить, но это ни в какие рамки не лезло. Будь то золотая клетка, это всё же клетка, тюрьма. Ванде уже казалось, что она начинает задыхаться.

Если бы она была на месте Тони, она бы никогда не заперла его в башне. Она бы никогда не позволила себе такие выходки, граничащие с пленением. Это всё равно что показывать свою несостоятельность, слабость. Ты злишься и начинаешь атаковать, показывать силу. Когда ты загнан в угол, ты показываешь зубы.

Ванда растерянно схватилась за голову, понимая, что она сама сейчас загнана в угол. Но ни сил, ни желания показывать зубы у неё не было. Было слишком обидно и больно.

Она несколько часов подряд звонила Тони на мобильный, но он то был постоянно занят, то абонент не абонент. Постепенно злость сошла на нет, и Ванда оставила попытки дозвониться до Старка. Она глушила ощущение того, что её предали, но избавиться от этого было трудно. Вижн этому не способствовал, лишь напоминал о том, как подло с ней поступили.

***

Стив всё вертел в руках ручку, внимательно слушая сладкие речи Старка. Слаще мёда, почти приторные, но даже капли дёгтя хватило с лихвой, чтобы всё испортить. Он почти согласился, почти, уже мысленно представил, что ставит подпись, обрекая себя на вечное служение господам, которым неизвестно что взбредёт в голову. Непредсказуемость — вот, что пугало Роджерса.

— Подпиши, — настаивал Тони, почти убедительно. Стив невольно ему верил.

— Я в принципе не против, но нам нужна подстраховка.

— Будет, — тут же согласился Старк, ухватившись за соломинку. — Пресса угомонится и пристегнём к договору поправки. Предлагаю восстановить вас с Вандой в статусе…

— Ванда. А что с Вандой?

Тони вздохнул, всего на секунду отвёл взгляд от Стива, но и этого хватило, чтобы тот заподозрил неладное.

— Ничего. Безвылазно в башне с Вижном время коротает.

— О, Господи! — возмутился Роджерс. — Стоило мне только поверить…

— А что такое? Бассейн, кинозал, прекрасный способ защиты…

— Защиты? Ты так это называешь? Заточение, Тони! Думаешь, Ванда сейчас тебе благодарна? Или она добровольно решилась сидеть в башне с охраняющим её драконом? Ты знаешь Ванду, она ненавидит, когда ею пытаются помыкать, когда её в чём-то ограничивают. Это словно красная тряпка для быка. Как ты мог с ней так поступить?

— У неё нет гражданства.

— Так женись на ней!

— Она оружие массового поражения…

— Тони, что за… Как ты посмел так её назвать! — Стив даже не смог выразить всех эмоций, что его в тот момент обуревали. — Если бы она это слышала, то боюсь даже представить, что с тобой бы сделала.

— Не тебе решать! — терпение Тони лопнуло, словно мыльный пузырь, и он сорвал голос в крике. — Чёрт возьми, моя девушка на твоей стороне, она даже слышать меня не желает. Тебе в рот смотрит, ожидая, подпишешь ли ты этот грёбанный договор или подотрёшься им. Ненавижу тебя! Моя Ванда сейчас из-за тебя не может выйти на улицу, чтобы её не оплевали, не обозвали и не покусились на её жизнь. Из-за тебя она не подписывает это соглашение, сколько я её не прошу.

— И ты поэтому решил тупо запереть её в штабе Мстителей? Как наказать ребёнка за провинность. Сколько ей лет? То, что ты спишь с ней, не значит, что можешь решать всё за неё.

Тони раздражённо сжал кулаки, чувствуя жгучее желание разбить идеальное лицо Стива о деревянный письменный стол.

— Я делаю необходимое во избежание худшего, — признался он, стараясь держать себя в руках, хоть как-то контролировать гнев.

— Да? И поэтому не берёшь телефон, который уже битый час надрывается? Кто это? Ванда? Ну-ну. Желаю удачи, — выдохнул Роджерс, небрежно кладя ручку рядом с футляром.

Старк злобно ударил по столу кулаком и сжал зубы, буквально слыша их скрежет. Он чувствовал, как трещит по швам их некогда идеальная команда. Он считал, что упрямый Стив заживо закапывает себя и своих сторонников в сырую землю. Тащит за собой и Ванду, которую Тони ни за что не отдаст. Будет бороться за неё до конца, чего бы это ему не стоило. Даже дружбы.

***

— Не выходи из дома.

Не просьба — приказ. Ванде не понравился тон, с которым к ней обратился Вижн, и она нахмурилась, вглядываясь в бушующее вдали пламя. Она скосила взгляд чуть в сторону, чувствуя на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд. Спину будто прожгло, на секунду она испугалась, когда поняла, что позади неё кто-то находится. А затем резким движением рук заставила кухонный нож подняться в воздухе. Ещё бы сантиметр и, возможно, в голове Клинта красовалось бы изящное отверстие. Но Ванда вовремя смогла остановиться.

— Зря не постучал, — с ухмылкой сообщил Бартон.

— Зря, — хриплым голосом подтвердила девушка. Она успела испугаться. — Ты-то здесь откуда?

Клинт оставил её вопрос без внимания, вонзая свои острые стрелы в кухонный гарнитур.

— Стив вызвал, идём, — пояснил лучник в ответ на недоумённый взгляд Ванды.

Он схватил её за руку, потащив в сторону двери, но застыл, когда их окликнул Вижн. Девушка растерянно взглянула на андроида и перевела взгляд на Бартона, словно пойманная с поличным преступница.

— Ты подумал о последствии своих действий?

— Вот прям только что, — сообщил Клинт. — Всё, давай за мной, — он хлопнул её по плечу, призывая бежать за ним, но девушка всё стояла, не в силах двинуться следом.

Ванда смотрела на то, как Вижн бьётся под электрошоковыми стрелами, и ей внезапно стало не по себе.

— Нам наверх.

Девушка обернулась на голос Клинта и покачала головой.

— Не думаю, что это лучшая идея. Если я уйду, то окончательно предам Тони. Он мне этого не простит.

— Он запер тебя в башне!

— Это наши с ним проблемы.

— Нравится сидеть взаперти? Нравится, когда Старк вытирает об тебя ноги?

— Это не так, — возразила Ванда. — Он просто считает, что прав, а те, кто против него, глупцы. Я не на его стороне, но и бросить Старка не могу. Это неправильно. Мы слишком долго выстраивали наши отношения, и я не хочу в одночасье перечеркнуть результаты столь усердной работы.

Бартон тяжко вздохнул.

— Ваши отношения итак уже рушатся под натиском нависающей войны. Начало уже положено. Он первый поставил ваши чувства под сомнение, если запер тебя здесь. Разве нет? А там и до навязывания договора рукой подать. Ты в заложниках, Ванда. Все мы знаем, как для тебя важна свобода, а Тони должен был знать это как никто другой. Но дело твоё — сама принимай решение. Только быстро!

Одно лишь молниеносное движение, почти неуловимое человеческим глазом, и Клинт уже распластался на полу, недовольно морщась от боли. Ничто не сравнится со сверхъестественной силой, даже опыт и физическое превосходство. Вижн проходил сквозь стены, манипулировал своим телом, много ещё чего умел, и Ванда испугалась за Клинта. В руках Вижна он казался хрупким, одно неловкое действие, и Бартона придётся собирать по кусочкам.

Ванда в ужасе дёрнулась, когда его схватили за шею. В своей голове она уже успела выстроить фигуры на шахматной доске. Команда Тони казалась ей черными пешками, и её манило на сторону Стива. Ей казалось, что так правильней, так нужней. Методы Старка были ей чужды: он ограничивал её свободу, так и договор задушит её своими тисками. Тони хотел, как лучше, но Ванда помнила, чем обычно заканчиваются его затеи. Предавать любимого было невероятно сложно, но не труднее, чем обезвредить Вижна. Прежде, чем он пробил собою пол, она успела прочитать в его глазах осуждение. Так бы на неё смотрел Тони.

— Не жалеешь? — полюбопытствовал Клинт, потирая своё горло, но Ванда лишь повела плечом, вглядываясь в бездну в полу, что оставил чуть ли не каменный Вижн.

Она обязательно пожалеет о своём поступке. Просто это произойдёт позже. За это время они с Тони успеют много чего натворить, но Ванда предпочитала об этом не задумываться. Она была уверена, что поступает правильно.

Тони звонил несколько раз, но девушка отключила телефон. Ей не хотелось слышать осуждающий и недовольный голос Старка, его возмущения, призывы одуматься. Всё равно что вести войну на расстоянии, глупые упрёки и обидные оскорбления — оружие на этой войне. И Ванда не хотела портить и без того пошатнувшиеся отношения с Тони. Он был ей слишком дорог, но он был не прав. Мириться с этим девушка была не готова.

Стив сочувственно потрепал её по плечу, и Ванда вымученно улыбнулась. Он знал, как ей было тяжело, и всеми силами пытался выказать поддержку. Наверное, также и Наташа не даёт Тони окончательно раскиснуть. Ванда была рада, что у него остался хоть кто-то, кому он мог доверять. А у неё теперь осталась одна только злость, и она уже поглотила её, окончательно и бесповоротно.

***

Когда Старк только увидел Ванду, издалека, всего лишь силуэт, то сердце бешено забилось, словно он пробежал стометровку за две секунды. Он ненавидел Роджерса за то, что тот вытащил Ванду из тихого и спокойного места и притащил сюда. На бойню. Он подорвал её веру в него, утащил на свою сторону, и Тони этого простить ни ей, ни ему не мог.

Он летел за ней, на ходу обстреливая стоящие рядом машины. Чтобы она остановилась, чтобы наконец они смогли поговорить. Чтобы он убедил её перейти на его сторону. Они всё же не чужие друг другу люди, она должна послушаться.

Асфальтовая крошка сыпалась на её голову, воздух мгновенно накалился. Ванда вцепилась в Клинта, споткнулась, упала на колени, больно, но терпимо. Больнее, когда в тебя стреляет твой любимый. Она попыталась встать, снова споткнулась, раздирая ладони, и вскинула голову. В груди неприятно затрепетало, то ли от страха, то ли от вины.

— Ванда, а ведь обиделся не только Вижн.

— Ты посадил меня под замок! — возмущённо закричала она.

Увидеть бы сейчас лицо Тони, посмотреть ему в глаза, услышать настоящий голос, а не приглушённый из-за шлема. Внутри клокотала жгучая донельзя обида, чуть ли не до слёз.

— Ради твоей же безопасности! Чтобы не лезла на рожон, но ты всё равно сбежала!

— Потому что ты поступаешь со мной как с игрушкой. А ведь я человек, со своим мнением, я не хочу быть запертой дома из-за твоих принципов.

— Это была защита!

— Я не нуждаюсь в такой защите.

Тони раздражённо выдохнул, всматриваясь в возмущённое лицо девушки. В глазах застыл немой укор, губы дёргались от невысказанных слов, она едва сдерживалась, чтобы не закричать на него в полный голос.

— Ты мне нужна. Я не хочу с тобой драться. Давай решим всё мирно.

Ванда растерянно взглянула на стоящего рядом Клинта, который то и дело натягивал тетиву своего лука. Ждал.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадала в этой битве. Сложи оружие, сдайся, — попросил её Старк.

Он всё шептал про себя, молил, чтобы она согласилась. Она молчала, раздумывая, хмурила брови, не зная, что ответить, и эти жалкие секунды показались ему вечностью.

— Я не хочу сдаваться. Потому что считаю, что правда на моей стороне.

— Засунь ты свою гордыню куда подальше. Решение Капитана до добра не доведёт. Вас всех поймают.

— Если ты не заметил, у меня есть принципы. И я не собираюсь мириться с твоей диктатурой, хватит вести себя как тиран!

Тони поражённо приоткрыл рот и обиженно хмыкнул. Он совсем не думал, что Ванда именно так расценит его искренне желание уберечь её от глупостей. Он не желал ей зла, пусть и методы его со стороны выглядели и жестоко. Главное ведь цель, ради которой он так поступал.

— Хватит вести себя как ребёнок.

— Ты не слышишь меня, не понимаешь, — разочарованно вздохнула Ванда.

— Как и ты меня, — не менее расстроенно пробормотал Тони и обратил внимание на Клинта, держа его на прицеле.

Когда тяжёлые машины падали на него, утягивали за собой, болезненно вминали в асфальт, он чувствовал на языке горький вкус предательства. Это уже была не мелкая ссора на бытовой почве, в этот раз они не ругались из-за немытой посуды или разбросанной по гостиной одежде. Сейчас всё было намного серьёзней. Своим поведением Ванда его оскорбляла, втаптывала в грязь и просто-напросто разбивала сердце. Это злило так сильно, что Тони переставал соображать. Гнев заполнял его, топил в своих волнах. Больше всего Старк боялся перейти черту, совершить что-нибудь такое, что навсегда перечеркнёт их любовь. Боялся, что кто-то причинит ей боль. Сегодня они никого не жалели, никому не давали поблажек, и Тони не хотел, чтобы Ванду погребли под обломками их глупого противостояния. Но остановиться они уже не могли. Ванда была права, это дело принципа.

— Наши отношения попали в жернова этой войны, которую начали мы сами, — печально сообщил Тони, пытаясь помешать ей добежать до ангара.

Он целился в ноги, чтобы снизить её скорость, пытался вывести из строя, как можно меньше причиняя вреда. Но Ванда была настроена решительно, сегодня никто не собирался сдаваться без боя. Каждая сторона делала всё, на что была способна.

— Ты даже не пытался их спасти, — зло бросила девушка, скрываясь за грузовиками.

— А ты?

Тони чувствовал, как её магия, горячая на ощупь, сминала его костюм как консервную банку. Она применяла против него свои способности, пользовалась своим превосходством в полную силу. Его это злило. Он бы оглушил её, если бы хотел, чтобы она пострадала. Это останавливало его, мешало.

Тони наконец удалось схватить её за ногу, Ванда вскрикнула, теряя равновесие, едва успела выставить перед собой руки, чтобы не рассечь лицо. Старк навалился на неё, схватил в охапку, блокируя движение рук, сдавил в своих тисках так сильно, что стало трудно дышать. Ванда забилась в его железных объятиях, попыталась закричать, но смогла издать лишь хрип, граничащий с обиженным рыком поверженного зверя.

Тони избавился от шлема, и Ванда увидела его лицо. Под правым глазом красовался лиловый кровоподтёк, свежий, казалось, дотронься и на пальцах останется кровь. Её губы обожгло его горячим дыханием, Старк уткнулся ей в шею, шепча, чтобы она сдалась. Тогда её пощадят.

Ванда затихла и прикрыла глаза, обдумывая предложение. Тони практически умолял её остановиться, иначе она пожалеет. Пути назад не будет. Сказал, что разрушенные отношения восстанавливать будет трудно, шептал ей слова любви, обещал защищать. И Ванда не смогла сдержать слёз, слабо всхлипнула, сквозь пелену в глазах пытаясь рассмотреть до боли родные черты.

Что-то рядом взорвалось, Старк навалился на неё ещё сильнее, закрывая от летящих на них обломков. Девушка выпуталась из медвежьих объятий, быстрым движением смахнула непрошенные слёзы и усмехнулась. Отступать никто не собирался. Пусть будет больно, пусть крепкая дружба трещала по швам, разваливалась прямо на глазах, пусть даже любовь не остановила кубарем катившийся на них конец.

Как и Тони ради своих идей готов был превратить её в пленницу, так и она готова была поступиться их отношениями. Как бы больно потом не было.

И когда её, всё ещё плохо соображающую после атаки Роудса, вели в тяжёлых наручниках к машине, Тони мрачно провожал её взглядом. И она явственно читала в его злых глазах:

— Доигралась.

Всего лишь на мгновение на дне его зрачков мелькнуло сочувствие и Ванде захотелось верить, что вот-вот и он её освободит, но надежды рухнули, когда её грубо запихали в авто. Горло сдавило от невероятной злости на саму себя. Пришло понимание того, что она ошиблась, предав Тони, что она сама сожгла в костре их отношения. Захотелось попросить прощения, чтобы только не видеть осуждающего взгляда Старка. Не испытывать на себе его гнев. А затем голову подняла гордость, напомнила, что Ванда сражалась за правду. И ради истины можно и поступиться любовью, обречь себя на одиночество, сделать больно любимому человеку.

Ванду раздирали противоречия. Ей казалось, что из всей их команды больше всего страдает она.

Больнее всего, когда предают родные. Тони казалось, что он сломался, будто его распотрошили изнутри и вынули сердце. Не было сил ни на обиды, ни на злость, и даже радость победы не заставляла его улыбаться. Роджерс и Барнс всё равно ускользнуло прямо из рук, дорогая ему Ванда теперь преступница, Наташа — предатель, друзья отвернулись, Роуди в больнице. Жизнь рушилась на глазах, и Тони впервые смог допустить мысль о том, что он сам во всём этом виноват. Но как мысль пришла, так же быстро и испарилась, не задержавшись в голове.

Затем пришла лёгкая, но всё же эйфория. Удовлетворение от кое-как выполненной работы. И тут же исчезло, когда взгляд зацепился за изображение на мониторе. Улыбка слетела с его лица, сердце болезненно ухнуло в пятки и Тони перестал дышать. Ванда, потерянная, угрюмая, уткнулась невидящим взглядом в пол. Руки связаны, будто в смирительной рубашке. Ни единой возможности пошевелить пальцами, чтобы воспользоваться силой.

— Что за?.. — воскликнул Старк, ловя на себе довольный взгляд Росса.

Тони покачал головой, не веря собственным глазам. Тут же пришло осознание того, что он натворил. Как сильно подставил упрямую Ванду, которой желал лишь добра. А теперь она на него даже не смотрит. И непонятно злится или что ещё. Желание накричать на неё, сказать, что она сама себе вырыла могилу, было велико, но Старк сдержался. Вина накрывала его с головой, он не мог смотреть ей в глаза. Да и возможности не было: она отводила взгляд. А он стоял, глупо уткнувшись лбом в решётки её камеры, и не мог подобрать слов. Хотелось искупить вину, а также заставить Ванду одуматься. Он ведь поклялся её защищать, а обещание не сдержал.

Его маленькая упёртая девочка. Помешанная на своём мнении, отстаивающая его до самого конца. Не желавшая мириться с его действиями, непрогибающаяся под натиском убеждений. Павшая в неравном бою за свою правоту. Старку хотелось выцарапать себе глаза, пытаясь избавиться от гнетущего чувства собственной обречённости.

Всё стало только хуже, хотя казалось, что быть такого уже не может.

Он пришёл тогда к Ванде, разбитый, всё ещё пребывающий в шоке. Шатался, словно пьяный, чуть не сорвал голос на слишком тупом надзирателе, который отказывался впустить его в камеру к девушке.

Она даже не пошевелилась, всё также сверлила взглядом стену. Каменное лицо как символ непробиваемости, с неё бы скульптуру лепить.

Тони бросил на пол перед ней ворох бумаг.

— Росс сказал, что освободит тебя, только если ты согласишься подписать договор. Я даже не знаю, готова ли ты к этому, сломало ли тебя заточение.

Старк присел рядом, прислонился спиной к стене и устало прикрыл глаза, сжал пальцы в кулак. Ванда молчала, и Тони вслушивался в тишину, впервые за это время пребывая в разбитом покое. Словно ожидающий казни человек.

— Я люблю тебя, — хрипло признался он, не поднимая головы. — Вне зависимости от того, что ты совершила, что между нами встало, что произошло, я всё равно буду тебя любить. Слышишь?

Ванда не дрогнула, лишь чуть склонила голову, закрывая лицо волосами, и её губы тут же исказились в немом крике. Она продолжала молчать, и Тони ощутил, что больше не может тут находиться. Девушка и взглядом не дала понять, что всё также испытывает к нему чувства, и это оставляло на сердце страшные рваные раны.

— Знаешь… Барнс убил моих родителей.

Признание сорвалось с губ прежде, чем Тони успел осознать, что хочет сказать. Ванда удивлённо взглянула на него, приоткрыла рот, будто хотела, что-то сказать, но лишь сдвинула брови. Старк уже приподнялся, чтобы уйти, как она вдруг ткнулась носом ему в плечо и судорожно вздохнула. Тони застыл, не в силах сдвинуться с места. На душе мгновенно стало так тепло и приятно, но ноющая боль продолжала давать о себе знать. Ванда проводила его растерянным сочувствующим взглядом, и Старк кивнул ей на прощание.

Он всё ждал, когда она вернётся. Стив проник в тюрьму и увёл за собой всю команду. Старк позволил, не помешал, понимая, что это единственный выход из сложившейся ситуации. Но был уверен, что Ванда, оказавшись на свободе, хотя бы даст ему знать, что с ней всё в порядке. Он не думал, что она вот так вот просто заявится на пороге его дома, кинется в объятия, срывая голодные поцелуи, но надежда была такой сладкой. Вот только она горечью таяла на языке.

Ванда так и не вернулась, а он продолжал ждать, давясь этой самой горечью, захлёбываясь в ней, умирая.

 

 

 


End file.
